Nice and Toasty
by heartfeelias
Summary: As Team RWBY prepared for the battle of Haven, Ruby and Yang noticed a change in their teammate, Weiss, who worked harder and longer to the point of exhaustion. Yang in an attempt to reach out to Weiss comes up with a plan: taking Weiss out on a relaxing bike date (Freezerburn)


Nice and Toasty

 **A/N: Please enjoy a small freezerburn story set right between the reunion with team RNJR and the battle of Haven. In this story, Weiss and Yang may possibly have already a small crush on each other. It basically just started out with the words - bike ride and evolved from there. Enjoy.  
**

 **xxx**

One foot slid forward mechanically, Myrtenaster in hand moving in parallel in a swift stab, white locks tied in a side tail swaying with the jolt as a grunt escaped her lips. In a growl the slender fencer stiffly returned to her starting position, rapier poised in front of her symmetrically dividing her visage in two and her free hand aligned by the blade. Weiss' head was throbbing with the force of concentration as she repeated the basic step one more time frustration growing as the feeling that something was not quite right intensified. Her body had been sluggish ever since she had returned to her everyday practice routine and coupled with Professor Ozpin's own tutorials, the ex-heiress felt she was lagging behind having been cooped up in the Schnee mansion for more than half a year, whilst the rest of her comrades had already accumulated experiences real hunter's and huntress' would boast about. For a second, her father's face flashed before her eyes and she recoiled pushing down the awful months she had to spend playing the pretty little daughter.

Her shoulders slumped at the thought of being a burden to her friends and with a final grunt she stabbed straight into her invisible enemies. Once, Twice,Thrice until she noticed she was panting and trying to catch her breath. Her mind spun in possible missteps as she revisited her movements but no plausible mistake came to mind.

"Uh...Weiss? Is everything okay?" Her team leader's voice was small as if she was scared the other would bite back upon being addressed. Had they remained on the same terms they had been when they first met Weiss was certain she would have.

Weiss flinched, hesitating in forming a reply before she turned plastering her best smile in order to face her partner so as not to needlessly worrying the girl. Weiss should have known better as the hooded girl inspected her partner and thrust her hands forward. She graciously accepting the glass of water she was brought drinking avidly surprised at how thirsty she was glad she had time to collect herself and have a few moments to formulate the best reassuring reply, "Oh yes, I'm alright, thank you Ruby,"

Ruby frowned trying to make eye contact with her but Weiss deftly avoided it clearly reminded how new it was to her, having people ask her about her state of being. Behind the scythe user, her sister Yang raised a brow at the exchange noting how Weiss uncomfortably stroked her own arm. Her eyes never left the pair as she dabbed her towel along her face having just finished the hand to hand combat session against her sister whom was instructed by Ozpin to consider improving. Yang had volunteered as sparring partner for who better than the brawler and the person who knew her since she was in diapers to force her to think outside the box. Weiss would sometimes join in the sessions or spar with the pair. They both had grown so much since they last tackled one another in their school days that Weiss had to keep creative more so than ever even if they were just training. Weiss growing inventory with her new found prowess in summoning kept the both on their toes as well.

"Are you sure? You've been training for hours without rest you know," Ruby stared narrowing her eyes as if it could help her discern the others' thoughts.

'Yeah, Weiss you skipped lunch yesterday,"Yang grunted in between well delivered punches to a practice dummy they had prepared. It was one of the few that remained intact, for now.

"And breakfast this morning, you barely ate anything," Ruby added "You've been awfully quiet lately too,"

"I'm...," Weiss faltered before inhaling deeply and dismissing their astute observations, "I'm thankful for the concern, but it's nothing but a little rustiness until I get back in shape"

Ruby blinked at the response not quite sure if to let up or not as it was an obvious lie seeing as Weiss was rubbing at her temples angrily. She seemed distracted and stared into the space in front of her avoiding eye contact with Ruby.

"Are you reaaaally sure?" Ruby droned leaning into the girl so as to catch her attention once more and caused Weiss to back-step and place a hand on her hip in defiance.

"Are you being daft?" she huffed haughtily rotating her sore shoulder before resettling into her practice stance, "Of course I'm sure,"

Ruby turned to her sister who simply shrugged at her poor exasperated sister. Yang knew that she had her own kind of pigheadedness but Weiss could probably give her a good run for her money in that department when it meant to admitting her limits. There was something else that nagged at the blonde but she didn't really want to put Weiss on the spot seeing how she kept on denying any need for rest. On the other hand, they couldn't simply leave her to overwork herself to the point of getting hurt, they were assuming they still had a couple of days or so until the battle supposedly just prior to the start of Haven's semester yet they didn't have the luxury of certainty and they needed to be prepared. Regardless, the sister knew Weiss was taking it to far and she usually poured herself into her training to an extreme when she had something on her mind.

"You sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Yang said nonchalantly as she stretched her hands above her head relishing the way her muscles released their tension at the action especially after a good workout. She was tempted to point out how tense Weiss seemed to her but bit her tongue as the fencer faltered her weapon falling from it's stance, it seemed she was about to come clean for an instant before she gave them that fake smile of hers and reassured them once again that there was nothing to worry about. They didn't buy it but with a look the sisters agreed to revise their strategy for the time being. A few minutes later they managed to persuade the tired girl to join them for dinner without that extra exercise or two she had been planning. It was a start but at least Ruby was content with that for now.

As they climbed the stairs to their living area they heard Weiss sigh. Ruby kept on glancing at her partner biting at her lips until she nudged Yang on the side.

"Hey did Weiss seem weird before you met up with us? I can't think of anything I did that would have her sigh like that. It's not like we have homework she has to do that I can distract her from," Ruby said eyes frantic and filled with worry.

Yang shook her head, "Ruby not even our Miss Goody two shoes honor student of the year would be _that_ bummed about that right now,"

She gave thought to her sister's words and tried to recall anything that might have upset Weiss. Yang did notice the change in their teammate, she seemed to be more honest about her feelings, like how she flung herself into Yang's arm the moment they were no longer treading in dangerous water's at her mother's camp.

"Yang, your cheeks are all red," Ruby pointed out elbowing her out of her stupor, "Everything okay, anything in mind?"

"It's just all that exercise," Yang spit internally groaning at how fast to reply and cringeworthy she had sounded but her sister seemed to not mull over the terrible excuse she was given.

Yang tried to think back after the events with her mother but up until she sent them to Uncle Qrow there wasn't a dull moment were either of them could express any emotion but shock or bewilderment. It did occur to her how awkward Weiss had been when they reunited with Ruby and Jaune's she had reconnected with her sister following her own ordeal their teammate had simply stood there looking at her feet. She raised her mechanical arm opening and closing her fist effortlessly causing her lips to twitch in a small smile before noticing the penultimate sigh escape Weiss lips. The way she had averted her eyes as if she felt she was intruding on their happy reunion had been strange up until their heart to heart. Yang understood how difficult it must have been to admit to another person just how broken the Schnee's were. And she had been touched by the sincerity by which she had called team RWBY her family. If there was something she could do for Weiss she decided she would right then, Yang wanted to bring back the smile she gave her at that moment, the reciprocated happiness she was filled with when they reunited. How would she though?

"Hey Ruby?," Yang grabbed her sister lightly by her arm with a grin as an idea sprung to her and it seemed that her sister saw that flicker of ingenious in the playful lilac eyes. Soon they were both wearing the same smile and fidgeted in excitement.

"I got a nice idea but I've got to ask you, would you leave Weiss to me lil' sis," Yang pointed a thumb and thrusting it at her chest confident that her little bolt of genius would work out well. Or at the very least she was hopeful.

Ruby seemed reluctant at first, Weiss was her partner, but with her extra training sessions with Ozpin and the meetings they were having, they couldn't all just disappear.

"Yes, okay, if it's you Yang," she said nodding to her sister before running after her partner.

Now with the idea being given shape in her mind and her sister's blessing Yang just needed to get everything set for the big day.

...

Weiss winced at the sunlight invading her team's room averting her eyes by hiding into her pillow as she stifled a groan into it. Her body ached from the workout she had set the day before although she had to retire early as Nora had seemed quite keen on shooing her out of the room to have a special team JN_R combo practice and try out their 'super duper secret move' as she had put it. Weiss had tried to object but decided against it once the toll of the day caught up to her when she finally stopped moving and allowed her muscles enough time to register the fatigue. Not to mention Nora could be...loud and her head was threatening to split open by the end of the day.

In a slow and slightly painful movement she pushed her arms with a grunt as every fibre of her body seemed to protest to the activity. She managed to achieve a sitting position and worked her creaking shoulders out of the numbness enjoying the feeling of overstretching her tired muscles. Rubbing the fatigue out of her eyes her sense of smell registered a pleasant scent that set off her stomach in a demanding chorus. Blinking in surprise Weiss almost toppled over as she finally noticed the grinning blonde in front of her looking proud of herself in the most ridiculous attire Weiss had ever seen. At least, the nice smell she had picked up on was not a dream.

"Kiss...the cook?" she read slightly appalled by the vibrant colour of the apron Yang was wearing and the words printed on top of it. A tray was laid on her lap after the blonde easily helped her up with her free hand as she replied mischievously with a playful glint in her eyes, "Well if you're asking I could never refuse a kiss from our lovely snowpuff,"

"'Wha..? Ugh," Weiss spluttered in a fluster and rolled her eyes before settling to inspect the feast before her and retaliate in her own fashion , "You didn't have to Yang, I'm touched, but we don't have any homework to go over do we?"

Yang gasped in the mock offense she had taken and decided to play along the little tease by adding a little bit of dramatic flair to her words, "I'm hurt Weiss, I would never do that just for a favor in return, at least not outside of the semester,"

"Mhmm, sure," she giggled as the warmth from the cup of coffee spread across her fingers. Bringing the edge of the cup to her lips, the aroma of the drink that wafted up pulled her from the last dregs of sleep into full consciousness and she almost had to resist moaning in the bliss. Yang settled next to her and grabbed at one of the muffins munching away in between words with her own cup in hand, "I'd love to say I made all this but I really just found a good bakery close by, so breakfast for two in bed, super awesome right?"

Weiss scrunched her face at the poor choice of words and at the slumped girl beside her before placing the cup by her bedside table, "I'll applaud you for making the coffee just right and for your good taste in confectionery then,"

"Alright, booyah,"

"However..." Weiss cut the whooping short earning a pout.

"Aww , Booyah gone..."

" _However_ ,"Weiss emphasized the word crossing her arms, "I'd like to know what brought this on,"

Yang threw her arm around the smaller girl, she was never one to sidetrack when challenged and as such the best approach she could think of was to be as direct and persuasive if possible, "Let's go out on a date and relax, it's been so hectic lately, and I just happen to know a good place,"

The white haired girl stiffened at the sudden contact as she was rocked into her teammate's side. Yang was warm, a sharp contrast to her own body temperature which always seemed to be lower than the norm. Atlas was cold and frigid even in the prospering era of dust her grandfather brought about so she was never quite bothered by it especially thanks to her aura's nature which was in complete contrast to Yang's burning one. Nonetheless being this close to someone so suddenly made her feel self conscious about it and she could feel the heat spread from her neck up to her ears in reaction and the slightly hoped she wasn't to chilling to the touch. On the other hand, Yang had always been fascinated by their differences and their friendly banters had bemused the brawler to the point of enjoyment so the cool feeling of Weiss by her side was very soothing to her. In their own Weiss, both parties interested each other to fascinating degrees although they never got to talk about it.

Weiss frowned at the croissant she'd been eyeing on her plate almost to the point of glaring, "Yang, we don't have the time, the enemy could turn up any day now, it could be today!"

She was given a grumble in response and Weiss didn't know if her exasperation or timidness to Yang's forwardness would win at the moment. Before she could make up her mind whether to retort at or not, the blonde disentangled herself from her and fell to her knees in front of the ex heiress in the attempt to lock eyes as she placed her hand on Weiss' smaller one. The sudden change in demeanor pushed Weiss to do just that and she found understanding in the mesmerizing lavender coloured eyes that caused her to listen and hold her tongue.

"I know, we're pressed as it is but as much as...I'm not sure how much I trust in Ozpin," Yang cleared her throat before continuing, this was not the place or time to discuss alliances, "I do trust Uncle Qrow, aaaaand don't give me that look, I swear he's only a bit drunk sometimes not senile,"

Yang could have smacked herself at her poor choice of words hoping they wouldn't be a sore spot for the other but she was only met with the same look of disdain albeit a little more amplified with the additional pout.

"I'm not giving any looks," Weiss huffed but did not deny Qrow wasn't high on her list of trustworthy companions, "Although I would say he's usually very drunk, not 'a bit',"

"Touche, but I can still vouch for his sense as a hunter and he agrees with Ozpin, we've got a few days ahead of us before anything major happens," Yang said sheepish in her admittance and relief at having dodged a bullet. Ruby had filled her in on the major one on one their uncle had initiated with Weiss' older sister and she didn't feel like digging up old stories for the younger Schnee to grumble some more about since she was on a mission to better her mood not add the extra insult.

Weiss slid the tray from her lap and placed it by her side freeing her hand from the one it was held in having realized in part what had been going on, "That's why we should focus on sharpening our skills, I-I know I can do better,"

Yang felt her heart sting as the other looked away averting her eyes, she had never seen Weiss look so young and fragile and she wondered if these very same words had not been something the girl had been repeating for a very long time to a father that would not listen. Yang didn't want to imagine what kind of response she had gotten in the past.

"And we've all been doing great, you've been exceptional but Weiss you're exhausted," Yang pleaded recapturing the girl's hand in both of her own, she squeezed with her left hand and gave an encouraging smile when the icy blue eyes turned back to look at her, "I know you, when you need time to think you throw yourself at a task wholeheartedly and I admire that about you but Weiss sometimes you overdo it, so please let me do this for you Weiss, you've given me a deal of trust already, let me lend you my ear this time,"

"I..." Weiss choked almost afraid to word out her own feelings, it made Yang realize just how much the girl had steeled herself when they had admitted their own loneliness and hurt to one another, when she felt her squeeze back in her good hand a flicker of hope thumped in her heart and it skipped a beat in surprise, "Yang, fine, you win, I'll be in your hands,"

Feeling the need to lift the mood quite literally from the somber atmosphere they had going Yang hopped to her feet dragging the other along in a twirl from excitement eliciting a squeak from the smaller girl who instinctively grabbed her in a hug for support. With a hearty laugh and some cheering at her success Yang helped the other stay on her feet and making sure not to trip in each other's limbs as they entangled together in the spin.

"Booyah rises again,"she cheered as the girl in her arms stifled a shocked scream until she was back on her feet.

"Seriously, you can be such a brute sometimes," Weiss grumbled smoothing her night dress roughly, a reddish tinge adorned her cheeks as she added shyly, "I admit, a sweet one though,"

"That's what's family's for, snow angel, get used to being cared for to award breaking levels," Yang guffawed smacking the air right out of the poor girl's lungs. With a bit of luck and a few good pushes, she might get Weiss to open up on her own terms and at the very least, she would get her to rest for the day. Their father always told them a well rested huntress was always a happier one after all.

...

"We're going by bike?" Weiss asked as she followed the taller girl to the parking spot where they had left Bumblebee. Yang had been very secretive ever since she grabbed her hand and led her all the way out. The only thing she brought with her was a rather stuffed and bulky looking bag Yang threw over her shoulder but Weiss' curiosity had been skillfully dodged with small talk so the girl picked on the only thing she could think of, "You've got helmets right?"

"Weiss we came here on my bike without needing them,"Yang started to say with a playful tone.

"That was a portal journey, this is different, besides I was too preoccupied getting away from my kidnapper to remember road safety," she cut her off fidgeting on the spot as she eyed the bike wearily. Weiss never did particularly like surprises however she did trust Yang so there essentially was nothing to fear.

"I said I was sorry!" Yang managed an awkward smile as she felt herself shrinking in the mixture of slight shame and a hell lot of sheepishness towards her mother's actions. She fumbled with the compartment of Bumblebee before proudly tossing her small surprise to the ex-heiress, " Besides if you'd let me finish I'd explain how I've got helmets, I wouldn't be carrying a license for long without them, I'm a responsible adult don't worry,"

Weiss caught the helmet effortlessly with a curious look and decided against commenting on the last part. Her eyes widened in surprise and a smile spread across her face which infectiously caused Yang to mirror in small excited jumps from one leg to the other as she savored the pride in having caused the glee displayed before her. The nervous jitters that had been ailing Weiss seemed to halt as she turned the item in her hands and gasped, not only was the biker helmet in her colour own scheme, a lovely baby blue with white stripes running from front to back, but in the middle between the stripes just on the spot protecting the back of her head was her own crest.

Yang had to bite back her laughter at watching the astonished almost ball sized eyes dart from the blue helmet to her own self but enjoyed the spectacle without disturbing. Weiss managed to close her gaping mouth and articulate after turning the tool a few more times in her hand, "How did you-"

"I just sketched your glyphs pattern a couple of times and work with that," Yang cut her off excitedly before shrugging off her feat and rubbing with a hand at her nape which was starting to feel a little sweaty. She'd had to watch Weiss closely and it took many tries to sketch a satisfactory representation from memory but she had a knack for these hands on practices and it was done before the end of their first semester. It did not mean she could stop observing the white haired girl, her elegance in battles, her precision and her determination would often captivate Yang.

"I've got one for the others too," she admitted having wanted to present them to the team following the Vytal festival. That plan had quickly fallen apart and she had stashed them away with Bumblebee but for some reason she just couldn't leave them home. Yang thanked her lucky stars for the decision if this was the reaction she'd get at handing them out.

"That's incredible" Weiss whispered in awe before adding a little more loudly, "I'd never thought you would be the artistic type,"

"Ha! I'm a woman of many talents," Yang puffed out her chest and extended a hand to Weiss who blinked in confusion and proceeded to narrow her eyes at it before noticing the invitation in the gesture. She turned the helmet a few times in her hurry, sweaty arms not favoring her grip, luckily she had opted to leave her hair untied for fear the heavy side ponytail would cause her head to ache more. Yang tilted her head wondering why she suddenly seemed so stiff before realizing this would be their first trip on Bumblebee. Alone. Together. _AH._

 _'_ _Technically it's the second but mum basically delivered us faster than Beacon's weapon system_ ,' Yang pointed out to herself in her thoughts as her shoulders drooping a little. It probably didn't count as she it felt she had merely ignited her bike and re-positioned it at that time. Portal travel had left her a little disappointed and queasy in fact,she highly preferred actual trips even if they took longer. The fact they had been getting away from Weiss' kidnappers hadn't really made it a favorable experience to consider either. It seemed a similar trail of thought passed through both their minds as a petite hand was shyly placed onto her gloved ones. The pair gleamed at one another before remembering they were off for a ride.

Yang brought them to her bike before letting go to get her own gear and storing her bag of goodies in Bumblebee's compartment. With a fluid motion she mounted and slid her sunglasses down to peer at other wriggling her eyebrows a little. "Your steed awaits, my lady,"

"Oh hush you," Weiss chided her letting a chuckle escape as she adjusted herself behind the other. Her hands warped round Yang's waist were given an encouraging pat and in turn she gripped more firmly until the driver was satisfied with their arrangement.

"I'll be taking short scenic route alright?" Yang turned her head to peer at the bobbing white head behind her, "It'll be a worthwhile ride but if you're feeling tired or unwell just tell me,"

"I'll be fine, I'm just sore, worrywart," Weiss snorted burrowing her face into Yang's back. She noted the smell of grass and dirt but also of something sweet, like honey, and it was quite a nice Yang scent that made her feel oddly safe.

Yang just rolled her eyes setting off the ignition and pulling out onto a small side road before descending toward the area of where her biggest surprise awaited. As they passed the houses, they marveled at the vines rooted in between bricks and all kinds of flowers blooming thanks the warm days befalling Mistral. She could feel Weiss shifting emitting small gasps and words of awe at the scenery which they hadn't had time to admire since they arrived as busy as they were. Weiss couldn't help but stare, the architecture was definitely different to the more defensive forts she was used to back in Atlas. The harsh weather in her home didn't allow much vegetation and Weiss had always liked to walk around Beacon and had relished in the change of pace from the white coats of snow she was used to.

Yang kept a steady pace most of the time considering the narrow routes she had to take but her hand did slip once and her ears were greeting by the surprised screech from the smaller girl who flung herself closer to the driver and tightened her grip as she accelerated without a warning. Yang threw her head back and let out a big laugh which was only cut short by a particularly well aimed smack of a palm hitting her on the back. The rest of the journey was uneventful but just as pleasant and Weiss was content to sight-see and concentrate at the aqueduct that seemed to supply part of the city. Before long she fell into an explanation of how simple yet intricately useful the tool was. Thankfully, they arrived to Yang's designated spot shortly after without a hitch apart from perhaps a mentally exhausted Yang who felt almost as tired as she did when Port gave them a lecture of his younger days. Weiss' sharp intake did revitalize Yang as she placed her hands on her hips and felt on cloud number nine observing Weiss and watching her eyes shine in wonder.

The lake was surrounded by weeping willows making a picturesque view with the auburn and greens of the vegetation making Weiss wonder if someone brought to life an artist's ideal paradise. The water lilies, some white, others a slightly reddish pink hue, floated delicately around the surface by the wooden bridge carved appropriately in a floral theme making a beautiful addition to the tranquil atmosphere of the place. Ren had been to one to find the spot after one of his afternoon walks and it was actually very close to the would later find out it was a relatively popular touristic area just outside which was neither part of the upper nor the lower class of Mistral.

"The sun's pretty hot, let's settle in the shade by the water," Yang suggested walking away to the tree she had spotted and letting the girl enjoy the view whilst she prepared a blanket for them to sit upon. Weiss walked by the edge of the lake and took in a deep breath. The strong smell of soil and vegetation surged through her a much needed bolster of energy and she felt glad she had listened to Yang, In retrospect, the feeling of inadequacy and the pressure of running away that forced her into her extreme training routine seemed a lot more sillier than effective now that her mind was recuperating from the bit her lip and rubbed a hand along her arm from the chill before returning to her companion.

As Weiss came closer to their resting place she cleared her throat trying to be as casual as possible. Yang turned to face her stopping midway through her rummaging in the bag she brought with her.

"D-Do you happen to have some coffee in that bag of yours because that would be lovely right about now," Weiss said shivering as her body adjusted to the cool in the shade.

Yang tapped the spot by her side with a smug grin and returned to her bag to produce some cups and the drink. She poured the both of them a full mug as Weiss settled down on her knees next to her who accepted the warm beverage with whispered words of gratitude and drummed her fingers on it happily on the glass.

Yang took the opportunity and moved closer to Weiss crossing her legs and facing the ex-heiress, "Would you lend me your hand a minute,"

Weiss raised a brow but complied with no complaints and watched closely as the other took her hand and began rubbing gently between the joints and into her palm. As she sipped her coffee her eyes began to close as Yang build some pressure into her ministrations. The nice weather did the trick to lull her into resting along with the massage.

"If you have difficulty sleeping you can try to repeat these movements on your feet, it does wonders ," Yang explained before asking her to switch to her other hand, "Since I'm always punching stuff it helps with the cramps,"

"Oh, those can be a nightmare to deal with,"Weiss agreed peeking a little as the blonde concentrated on easing the build up stressin her hands. When she was ready and Weiss flexed her fingers with a satisfied smile Yang shifted closer by her side and gave her a wink. "I give a mean shoulder to back massage too if you'd like,"

Weiss averted her gaze and gave a quick look around them pondering on accepting the offer. Perhaps it was the way her hands felt lighter and more flexible or the fact that they were alone that pushed her to slowly give her back to Yang and remove her hair from the way. Yang stopped herself from licking her lips at the sight of the exposed collar bared to her in silent agreement. Her childish side took over being unused to Weiss allowing herself to be touched.

"OH boy," Yang teased rubbing her palms together.

"As long as you behave Yang," Weiss hissed but she knew that apart from her jokes Yang was trustworthy and harmless.

"Aye aye ma'am,"

Yang worked from the spine to her wing bone in an outward and upward path finishing at the tense shoulders moving in soothing circular motions with just enough pressure to be felt but not to hurt. Weiss couldn't help but sigh contently as her body released the pent up fatigue from overworking it to the bone.

"You know," Yang said as she slowly moved her legs on each side of Weiss to get close enough and avoid numbing her legs, "I'm a good listener myself, if you felt like telling what's wrong,"

She could feel Weiss turn rigid and wondered if she had been too forward. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath as a groan escaped from the smaller girl.

"I was...really obvious, I suppose," she said hiding behind a hand, "I didn't want to worry Ruby about it, I trust her but this situation is already too much to handle as it is,"

"I know what you mean," Yang chuckled in relief working her thumbs into the girl's lower back, "And I also remember you following me after I blew up, did you feel like I was stressing you out?"

Weiss jumped up shaking her head, "Of course not!"

"Same here!" Yang sang in chorus to Weiss tone throwing her arms round the smaller girl who squeaked in surprised. When she wasn't pushed away she brought her into a crushing bear hug. Weiss remained silent as if deep in thought and the blonde peered at her hoping she had not made her uncomfortable. They had gradually gotten closer to each other since the Vytal festival. Weiss had mentioned feeling like they weren't as close to each other as the rest of the team and Yang could come off strongly onto people sometimes. Her pale cheeks seemed to have recovered colour since the morning although the reddish tinge adorning them was a new addition.

"Sorry, too much eh?" Yang apologized but before she could put some distance between them Weiss placed a hand on hers. Yang struggled to hear the other as her voice was barely a whisper, she tilted her head hoping to have better luck and leaned in as much as possible without disturbing.

"Ever since I left home, I didn't really have time to think, so much happened that now that I _can_ think it's overwhelming," Weiss shook her head running a hand through her hair, "Then we came here, I suddenly had all these thoughts and fears running through my mind and seeing you and Ruby, it just hit me, h-how I might have been a tad envious,"

"Aww,Weiss, Ruby and I..."Yang tried to find the right words to explain her relationship but she gathered with the dysfunctional family the Schnees were from the little she was told, if it could be called a family, that there wasn't exactly anything she could say. Yang couldn't make it better but she could offer her support so she continued to listen attentively.

"In the Schnee mansion, the word father is just a title, I'm not very sure he wanted us to begin with but trophy kids are signs of power I suppose," she spat in disgust. It was strange saying it out loud to someone, the Schnee sisters had known for a long time but never worded it, not even to each other, they didn't need felt a great weight slide off her chest when she voiced her discomfort in the picture perfect and absolutely fake family her father created, "My brother, he hasn't inherited the glyphs, and takes after father, whether by choice or he simply thinks its the smart thing to do I don't know, he's agreeable to those in power and dislikes confrontation, he's...what father wanted us all to be - obedient,"

Weiss leaned back glaring a hole in the lake before her and taking a deep breath she continued sadly, "My mother just stopped trying, I haven't talked to her in years,Winter took over completely after the birthday fiasco, she was my mentor, my older sister and a little bit of a mother too, I might have even burdened her more acting all spoiled,"

Weiss' voice broke a little as she sniffled, "Yang, I just miss her, if she were here I feel she could tell me how to get back in shape without holding everyone back like she always did, but once she joined General Ironwood it got so difficult to meet, Father cut her off, we hadn't thought he'd go so far,"

Yang smiled and placed her chin on top of the the soft white head. She understood the feeling of being overwhelmed, losing her arm to Adam had done a number on her and all the accusations from the Vytal festival coupled with the battle of Beacon had sent Yang into a spiral of self pity and despair causing her to almost give up. For Weiss, it was accepting completely cutting ties with her flesh and blood to follow her dream and this journey to Mistral on her own only to miss her sister completely had been the final blow to her rickety relationship with her father. It was fortunate she had found Yang on the way instead but Winter had been a pillar of strength for Weiss and the only person who lived under the same roof and experienced her same struggles.

"I wish I could talk to her even just a little," Weiss exhaled tiredly trying to compose herself.

"Rule number one of being big sister, looking after our baby sisters is our privilege," Yang hummed raising a finger in front of Weiss nose, "I mean, it can be a pain in the ass, but it's all part of the parcel, it's not a burden Weiss it's an adventure really?"

Weiss wiped her eyes on the back of her hand snorting into it, "An adventure,"

"Yeah, everyday is! You might fight a little, get a good punch in but in the end you always make up," Yang listed before thrusting her prosthetic arm up towards the sky,"Endless possibilities of fun activities, you know, adventures, although in our case not many siblings get to be huntresses on the same team,"

"I guess it is nice that you can, I always dreamed I'd go on a mission with Winter one day," Weiss stared dreamily before pursing her lips, "Not that I'd be much help if I keep getting worse,"

"It's not that Weiss, you haven't regressed at all! If your body is worked to breaking point it will naturally make you feel more sluggish!" Yang reassured her placing her hand on her shoulder and patting, "Tell you what, tomorrow morning after you rest well, spar with me, you'll see the difference one you're well rested.

"Y-you think so?" Weiss asked, she was actually feeling much better since coming out with Yang and voicing her insecurities and worries. It did make sense but somewhere at the back of her mind it always she had been conditioned to doubt her own qualities. She had never been good enough before.

Yang rubbed her shoulders affectionately, "Weiss you're the smartest, most hardworking person I know, I swear,"

"Thank you, Yang," she said amiably, "For the pep talk and the hug, you're right, stop and try again tomorrow was always something I'd be advised to do, I'll try again, maybe a little less hard this time,"

"Yang Xiao Long, always prepared to keep my pals nice and toasty," she laughed squeezing the girl in her arms almost to the point of making breathing difficult. It was a good sign that Weiss was agreeing with her and although Yang had not magically made her problems disappear, just like Yang would eventually have to confront Blake and conquer her own set of fears, it was the same for Weiss who would have to face her father and his corrupt influence. As for the present, they were content to know they had people who had their backs in their endeavors.

"I'll have to apologize to Ruby for having been so snappy,"she sighed dejectedly trying not to think about the kicked puppy face she caused her leader to make the day before. She would definitely make it up to her later but it was getting hard to think of any way she could with the warmth radiating from her back, the soft breeze rubbing against her cheek and the soft sounds of the lakeside.

"Cookies would be a good start," Yang suggested.

Weiss agreed with a soft chuckle,"Yang?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you mind if I take a small nap...now?" The way she asked shyly caught Yang by surprise. Frankly the blonde had been thinking that she hadn't been pushed off was a miracle and she attributed it to the exhaustion and need for Weiss to get her troubles off her chest.

"I don't mind," she replied shifting to stick closer together and letting the smaller girl lean onto her to place her head by Yang's shoulder.

' _I so don't mind we've been trying to get you to sleep for days'_ she didn't voice her thought but grinned in triumph mouthing a 'thank you' at the sky in giddiness.

Weiss seemed content catching a yawn in the palm of her hand and smiling blissfully until she blinked her eyes open once more and frowned .

"Yang, could you close your eyes for a minute?"

The blonde furrowed her brows but did as she was told shutting her eyes closed with a yawn of her own. She felt Weiss turn round and place a hand on her shoulder but Yang didn't move since she was keeping them steady. Her breath tickled her cheeks and at the same time Yang's arm moved on the ground to make sure they wouldn't topple over.

"Thank you, I like you, Yang," the whisper sent a shiver down her spine and the softness of Weiss lips inches away from her own rekindled the bubbling feeling in her stomach she'd sometimes came experience in the girl's company.

Yang enveloped the smaller girl in her arms once more straightening her posture and rubbed soothing circles into the girls back trying not to chortle as Weiss hid her face into the nook of her neck. Yang would probably never get tired of watching the blush spread across the pale, delicate skin of the glyph user.

The gentle sensation from the other's ministrations was making it difficult for Weiss to remain awake and she squeezed her eyes a couple of times as she tried to keep them open.

"I like you too Weiss," Yang murmured into the white tuft of hair and bristled in glee at the smile she was greeted with. Soon enough she could hear Weiss breathing evenly, her brow uncreased as she dreamed nestled comforably in Yang's arms. She hoped it would be a nice dream that welcomed the poor girl. Thinking about her initial plans, Yang had never imagined the trip would end with them cuddling. She reached for her scroll in her pocket trying not to juggle the sleeping girl and battled with the temptation to snap a was a fight which was almost lost immediately and she could taste the fun she'd have with this later on.

Yang slowly leaned onto her elbows before laying on her back bringing Weiss down gently next to her so they could both rest more comfortably. Crossing her legs and tapping away at a game on her scroll she suddenly noting how she felt lighter even though she had only been listening. Their future was uncertain, and they would eventually confront a number of dangerous enemies which might mean they could lose someone else yet Yang felt oddly calm about it. She was only certain that the battle for Haven would once again put them to the test but Yang would be prepared this time. She was ready, she was scared but she would not be standing on her own and refused to lose anyone spared a look at Weiss and smiled fondly knowing the slumbering girl would be watching her back as would her family and friends. Yang hoped she would inspire the same amount of courage in Weiss and perhaps, when all of this was over, she could tell her about the bubbling feeling of joy she brought her.

xxx

 **A/N: in this scenario following the battle of Haven I'd imagine Yang confessed and Weiss accepts prior the Atlas arc. Yang supporting Weiss in Atlas with warm hugs is something I love to think this pair would do. Thank you everyone and see you next fic.**


End file.
